1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting oxygen and moisture penetration, and the subsequent degradation of a device or apparatus.
2. Technical Background
The transport of oxygen or moisture through laminated or encapsulated materials and the subsequent attack of an inner material(s) represent two of the more common degradation mechanisms associated with many devices such as, for example, light-emitting devices (OLED devices), thin-film sensors, and evanescent waveguide sensors. The operational lifetime of such devices can be greatly increased if steps are taken to minimize the penetration of oxygen and/or moisture.
Existing efforts to extend the lifetime of such devices include gettering, encapsulation and extensive device sealing techniques. Common techniques for sealing devices, such as OLEDs, include the use of epoxies and inorganic and/or organic materials that form a hermetic seal upon curing by exposure to heating or to ultra-violet light. Although such seals provide some level of hermetic behavior, they can be expensive and do not assure hermetic seals will be maintained through prolonged operation.
Similar oxygen and moisture penetration problems are common in other devices, such as thin-film sensors, evanescent waveguide sensors, food containers and medicine containers. Accordingly, there is a need to inhibit the penetration of oxygen and moisture into all such devices. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.